


Always

by Between_A_Dream



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Friendship, Romance, Season 3 theories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Between_A_Dream/pseuds/Between_A_Dream
Summary: “Take care of her Haught.”“I will.”Nicole will always keep Waverly safe.





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I’m back!!!!! I know it’s been a bajillion years and I’m so so so immensely sorry, but I’m so back into writing again!!! Please don’t be too mad that it took so long!! This story is based off a theory I have about 3x01 from the sneak peek picture that was recently released, so I hope you guys enjoy!

Nicole almost dropped the glass in her hand when she saw the figure step towards her from the doorway, but she visibly relaxed when she recognized the face. This, however, did not quell her irritation and she let out an exasperated sigh.

“Jesus Earp, what the hell are you-“ it wasn’t the blood on Wynonna’s face that stole Nicole’s ability to speak and knocked her train of thought off its rails, though that was definitely a contributing factor to her surprise when she could see the older woman more clearly in the dim light of the kitchen. But what really got her attention was the way Wynonna was looking at her- With tired, softened eyes, shaking hands gripping tightly to the back of a chair, and a slight quiver to her lip. No sarcastic hint of a smirk, no glint of mischief in her eye, just defeat evident in every twitch of movement. “Wynonna...” Nicole wasn’t sure where to begin with asking questions, and she gave up trying after a moment of repeatedly opening and closing her mouth again.

“Nicole...” Wynonna’s voice was weak; small, and she cast her eyes down shamefully with a grimace. The red haired officer had never seen her girlfriend’s sister so vulnerable before. “I made a mistake.”

Nicole set the glass in her hand down and took a single step towards the woman opposite her, but she was quickly given a look that clearly told her to stay where she was. But, when she saw the tears begin to drip from Wynonna’s eyes, she was quick to disregard the warning and she closed the distance between the two of them, wrapping her arms tightly around the older of the two. Wynonna, for her part, had seemingly given up trying to contain herself and sobbed quietly into Nicole’s shoulder, clutching tightly at the sides of the robe draped around the taller woman’s body.

Nicole suddenly felt a rush of embarrassment wash over her and her face reddened as she realized she was still in Waverly’s robe. But, well, she hadn’t been expecting a distraught Wynonna to suddenly show up in the middle of the night like this. When Waverly found out that it was Nicole’s birthday from a poorly timed congratulations from Nedley, she had taken every possible measure to ensure that they celebrated properly. Which included a 2 hour drive out of Purgatory to the nearest restaurant that at least didn’t include a bar, along with a night alone together at the homestead. Wynonna had told Waverly she’d be out for awhile, and the couple had assumed she just was going to need some time to get back to her old self after loosing Alice, so they hadn’t questioned it.

Suddenly, as if a switch had gone off inside her, Wynonna snapped her head up and stumbled back a few steps, wiping beneath her eyes furiously and shaking her head. She sniffled once and let out a shaky breath, then stood up straight and looked over at the ginger.

“Where is Waverly?” she asked after a moment.

“Sleeping,” it was a blunt response, but Wynonna didn’t push it further.

“Haught... You can’t tell her about this okay?” seeing the look of immediate doubt and panic on Nicole’s face, the eldest Earp was quick to clarify.

“I’m not asking you to lie to her, I just need to be the one to tell her this. It’s just... I don’t really know what to tell her yet, and I don’t know everything myself, and I don’t want to worry her more than I have to. I need to figure out what I have to tell her first, so please? Please don’t tell her?” Wynonna was begging at this point, her voice quivering as she pleadingly stared at the officer. Nicole hesitated, then closed her eyes and nodded a single time.

“Thank you... Thank you,” the brunette threw her arms back around Nicole for what couldn’t have lasted more than a moment, then she stepped back and sighed.

“I... I’ll be back soon... Maybe in a day or so. Just... Don’t tell her I was even here. I promise I’ll be okay,” she seemed satisfied with her announcement, and turned towards the door.

“Wait!” Nicole’s voice stooped her and she looked back at the distraught red head. “Can you... Can you just promise me that she’s not in danger?”

Wynonna could hear the terror in her voice, and could see the desperate shimmer in her eyes. She bit down hard on her lip and watched her girlfriend’s sister intensely, searching for any sign that would give her an answer.

“She’s perfectly safe, I promise,” it was a lie, but it was the best Wynonna could do for the moment. She was pretty sure Nicole understood that as well, but she nodded regardless and ran a hand through her hair. “Take care of her Haught,” Wynonna reached over and squeezed Nicole’s arm gently for a moment.

“Always,” the auburn haired woman promised with a straight face, her eyes darker than usual and her pupils somewhat dilated. For a moment neither said a word, they simply stood face to face in silence, a silent communication made only by eye contact. Then, without a word, Wynonna turned away, and it was only a few minutes after she’d walk out the door that Nicole was brought back to reality.

Grabbing a pint of ice cream so as not to look suspicious in case Waverly was awake, she then made her way back up the stairs into the bedroom they had slept beside each other in for the past nine days, ever since Alice had left Purgatory. A small, genuine smile curled up on Nicole’s lips when she saw that indeed her girlfriend was awake, lying on her side scrolling through her Netflix profile on the newly installed tv against her wall with the lights on. She had done a bit of rearranging in the past few days and now her bed was against the same wall as the door.

Most of Nicole’s belongings were already strewn about Waverly’s bedroom anyway, and it wasn’t yet official but she practically lived at the homestead anymore. The only time she was at her own house was whenever she needed to get something, and even Calamity Jane was now a resident of the Earp residence. Climbing up onto the bed behind Waverly, Nicole wrapped both of her arms around the smaller woman and pulled her close, pressing a kiss against her cheek.

She grinned and turned to pull the officer’s lips against her own in a proper kiss, though her attention was quickly diverted when it ended and she noticed the ice cream beside Nicole. With a playful roll of her eyes the ginger held up two spoons, to which Waverly responded by tossing one to the foot of her bed and readjusting their positions so that Nicole was sitting against the wall with her legs wrapped around the brunette from behind.

As she selected a documentary after receiving no protest from the officer, she leaned back against her girlfriend, letting out a content sigh and pulling a blanket up around herself. Occasionally she would turn her head to steal a kiss from Nicole, which would usually in turn lead to more than just one. Eventually Waverly’s exhaustion kicked in and she was soon sound asleep, her breath warm against Nicole’s skin.

The ginger woman didn’t dare move from her position and risk waking her girlfriend, so instead she made herself as comfortable as she could and pulled Waverly closer. As she sat alone with her thoughts, Wynonna’s instructed echoed endlessly around in her head.

“Take care of her Haught.”

“I will.”

She spoke the words aloud, as if to ensure that Wynonna knew she would keep her promise. She glanced down at the woman in her arms and sighed. There was nothing that could ever keep her from doing everything in her power to keep Waverly safe. She would protect her without hesitation till the day she no longer could.

“Always.”


End file.
